Most Sound Advice
by AmyCoolz
Summary: Jim tells Spock he needs to unwind; Spock takes his advice. Um, I have no idea what made me write this, but yeah... lol Self-pleasure, afoot!


**Note:** So this has nothing to do with any of the other stories I've been writing, but I got this really sudden urge to write a one-shot in which Spock is masturbating and Jim is there watching (but he can't touch!). Muahahaha!

This is basically PWP, so don't expect a story line to appear from thin air, 'cause it ain't happenin'. lol

Rating: NC-17 (that should be obvious)

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

~********~

It had been a long day for the entire bridge crew, so Jim decided to give everyone the night off, including Scotty. Bones was just Bones and stayed in Sickbay just in case anyone needed him, and Jim was okay with that. He glanced over at Spock, who remained at his station. "Aren't you going to take the night off, Mr. Spock?" he asked.

"I intend to, Captain," he responded, still bent over his scanner. "However, I must finish this scan of the planet before I allow myself to rest."

"You push yourself too hard," Jim pointed out. "You need to relax, unwind somehow. Certainly you can find a way?"

Spock stilled and was silent for long moments before replying, "Yes, of course, Captain."

"Well, goodnight, Spock," Jim said, exiting the bridge.

Now alone on the bridge until the next shift arrived, Spock gave an imperceptible sigh. His muscles had been tense all day ever since his hand had brushed the Captain's down on planetside; the profound emotion that he picked up, including lust (to whom, he did not know), were so powerful, it would be impossible for them not to have an effect on him.

Not only had his muscles been tense all day, but certain parts of his anatomy have been awake for far too long to go ignored anymore. He swiftly put his findings into a report and left, retreating to his quarters immediately.

Once in the comfort of his room, he removed his science shirt and undershirt, throwing them haphazardly onto the floor. His boots, socks, and pants followed next, tossed into a heap next to his bed. He thought back to his Captain's words on the bridge: _You need to relax, unwind somehow_. He snaked his hand down his body, palming the erection straining against his black Starfleet issue undergarments. "Yesss…" he hissed.

He roughly pushed the garment down his hips, allowing his throbbing member to spring forth; his hand wrapped around himself and tugged, eliciting a delicious moan from somewhere deep in his throat. He shut his eyes tightly, his sensitive fingers already over-stimulated by the heat of his cock.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard his door open, but was too far gone to care. He was aware of a voice talking and then abruptly stopping when they, no doubt, caught him masturbating. He forced his eyes open and noticed that his Captain was standing just inside the door, PADD in hand, eyes wide and mouth parted.

"Sp-Spock…" he choked out.

Spock's hand started faster again on his erection, and he had to close his eyes once more against the sensation. "Jimmmm…" he hummed, arching his back into his own touch.

Spock heard the PADD Kirk was holding drop to the floor when he brought his fingers up to his mouth and started sucking, complete with wet slurping sounds. He moaned even louder with the added stimulation to his other hand as he lubricated them sufficiently. The hand on his member never stopped moving, twisting, tugging, and tightening with each stroke.

Once he deemed his fingers wet enough, he lowered his hand to his backside, circling his hole with one before pushing it in to the second knuckle, keening and arching his back so far that it almost hurt. He inserted a second finger, crooking them just so, hitting something inside of him. He made a noise that made all his earlier moans sound like whispers in comparison.

He heard more than he saw Jim's gasp and he knew that the Captain was just as hard as he was in that moment. He couldn't stop moving his fingers inside of himself, even adding a third and scissoring and twisting, opening himself up even wider. "Jim…" he panted, writhing on top of his sheets, a light sheen of sweat gleaming in the light of the room.

He was so close, so close… if only he could… He shut his eyes and imagined the Captain on his knees in front of him, sucking him in to the hilt. Those blue eyes shined up at him from under dark blond lashes. That's what finally did him in, his body seizing up and his seed shooting across his chest; the muscles contracting around his fingers in his hole sent him over the edge even more, a few extra spurts escaping after he was finished.

He sighed, pulling his fingers out and slowly releasing his cock. He did not bother glancing over at his Captain, knowing he had probably come just by watching the illogical show of emotion and passion. "Captain," he breathed, completely under control again, "I do believe that you were correct in my needing to 'unwind'. That was most sound advice; thank you."

~********~

_Listening to:_ Incinerate – Sonic Youth


End file.
